Pohatu
Pohatu was the Toa Nuva of Stone, he was formerly a Toa Mata but then he turned into Toa Nuva and then he turned into a Toa Phantoka. History Early Life Pohatu was created by Artakha along with the other Toa Mata. Soon after awakening the Toa Mata were sent to Daxia for training. After their training was finished they were sent to Karda Nui to defeat the Avohkah. After many days, they won and made their way to the Codrex. Tahu and Kopaka then told them that they were to stay in Toa Canisters until they were needed. Angrily the other Toa agreed. Disaster During the Fall, the Toa Canisters were released and sent to Metru Nui. But the Canisters instead floated aimlessly in the sea until Takua collected the Toa stones and the Canisters arrived on Mata Nui. But the long time had caused the Toa's memories to go. Voya Nui Pohatu Nuva was helping in Metru Nui to rebuild it when he was summoned by Turaga Nuju and Vakama. Turaga Dume then told them that Mata Nui was not only asleep he was dieing. Pohatu and the other Toa Nuva however did not believe them so they asked Turaga Dume to show them proof. Turaga Dume and Turaga Nuju showed the Toa Nuva the passage to the stars. The Toa wanted to known how they could help. So Dume told them that they would need the mask of Life. Although the Toa didn't know how they were going to use the mask, they believed the Great spirit would tell them what to do, Tahu thought it would be very easy, since the Toa had searched for their Kanohi masks. But Turaga Dume told them it would not be so easy! The Toa wanted to get Takanuva but Turaga Dume forbid it saying it is Takanuva's destiny to stay in Metru Nui. The Toa Did not understand why Dume was cutting down 1/7th of their power in a vital mission. When Pohatu emerged from his canister on Voya-Nui, the team set off towards the island's volcano, Mount Valami, as they say matoran working as slaves.The Toa quickly came across six Skakdi calling themselves 'Piraka'. Pohatu, along with the other Toa, was soon defeated and dragged up to the tip of Mount Valami by the Piraka. Onua, who was the only one still conscious, managed to drive off the Piraka long enough for them to escape. Lewa was with the team when they were attacked by the Voya-Nui Matoran resistance team and tried to stop Kopaka from freezing them. Upon their defeat, the Matoran joined the Toa in a rebellion against the Piraka. As the group attacked the Piraka stronghold the Toa retrieved their tools the group charged into the Antidermis vat room. Piraka Zaktan pleaded to Brutaka, who was under the control of Makuta Teridax, to help defeat the Toa. Brutaka downed the entire team in one swipe, leaving Lewa and his teammates unconscious on the floor. The Toa were dragged off to a small chamber with a seemingly bottomless pit. They were stripped of their masks and tools again and enslaved by the Piraka’s Zamour spheres. The Toa were forced to create elemental blasts of their powers down the pit. The Toa lasted for a long period of time before they were found by the resistance team and were cured. Almost completely drained of their powers, the Toa were informed of the Toa Inika’s arrivals as they left. They later met up with the Toa Inika just before they went to the Pit in search of the Ignika. Scroll of preparation The Toa were then given a scroll by Axonn and told to follow the tasks on it. They set off to the island of Mata-Nui to complete their first task which, much to their disliking, involved releasing the Bohrok onto the island. They were sent to the island of Xia next in search of the Staff of Artahka, they forced Roodaka to turn the Rahaga back into Toa Hagah and lost the spear to Makuta Icarax. They chased the Makuta back to the island of Karzahni. Lewa was defeated by the Makuta as were several of t=his other team mates. Gali managed to make him retreat tough until Lewa and the others awoke. The Toa Nuva were then given separate tasks. Tahu and Kopaka set off to Artidax, Gali was sent to oversee the Bohrok’s work on Mata-Nui, and Lewa was sent to collect a sun-dial and leave it outside the Archives, and Onua and Pohatu went after the Heart of the Visorak. The group were then sent to the island of Daxia to watch as the world was repaired by the Staff of Artahka. When the damage of the Great-Cataclysm was repaired, they were sent to the island of Artahka to receive new adaptable armour. The next thing they knew Artahka had teleported them into the Universe Core. Karda-Nui The Toa Nuva arrived in the middle of a battle between a group of Av-Matoran and three Makuta. (Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox) With the Toa’s help the Makuta fled and the Toa were welcomed to the village of Karda-Nui. The team then decided to split, leaving three Toa to protect the Matoran and three to explore the Swamp below. Pohatu, along with Lewa and Kopaka stayed with the Matoran. Lewa helped protect the village from the Shadow Matoran attacks for around a week. When Lewa knocked a Shadow Matoran named Kirop out of the sky and Kopaka took him in for questioning the Toa found a Key-Stone on him. They kept it and tricked Kirop into leading them towards the Shadow Leech hive. Along the way, the Toa came across Toa Ignika. They allowed him to join them after seeing how powerful he was when he aged a Rahi until death. Teridax's Reign When the Toa Nuva eventually got back to Metru Nui they celebrated Mata Nui's awaking. But Teridax revealed he was in Mata Nui's body and he had control over the Matoran Universe. The Toa fled to the Archives where they regrouped. When the Turaga found Krahka she told them about a way of Metru Nui. Pohatu and the others decided they should split up into teams to cause disturbances to divide Teridax's attention. They met up with the order of Mata Nui agent Trinuma who told them of Daxia's destruction. Bara Magna The Toa Nuva separated to avoid being destroyed by Teridax. It is unknown what Pohatu did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. At this point he and Gali managed to devestate half an army of Rahkshi. Soon after, a shard of one of the moons of Bara Magna struck Teridax on the head and he was killed as a result. The inhabitance of the body came out and Aqua Magna and Bota Magna were joined onto Bara Magna. The world then bloomed with life and the elements returned to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Mata Nui's unstable robot form plummeted to the ground and all of the worlds inhabitance rushed to the site. All that remained was the Mask of Life. Ackar approached it and it flared to life and caused spherus Magna to blossom with vegetation. Later Kopaka and Pohatu found the corpse of Karzahni at the base of the Iron Canyon and Lesovikk's sword near bye. Kopaka suspected that Lesovikk had killed Karzahni and the two Toa went to search for him. But they instead found a dying Tren Krom who was screaming the word Red Star before he died. Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2008 Category:Toa Category:Stone Category:2007 Category:Matoran Universe Category:2003 Category:2010 Category:2001 Sets Category:2002 Sets Category:2008 Sets